


Here, drink this. You'll feel better.

by Pandigital



Series: 100 ways to say I love you. [27]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Damn you teacup rides, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 22:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5393105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandigital/pseuds/Pandigital
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DO NOT SPIN THE TEACUPS SO DAMN FAST!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here, drink this. You'll feel better.

_Get on the roller coaster, Malik._

_It’ll be fun, Malik._

_We can ride the teacups._

_Live a little, Malik._

He threw up once more, thankful once more f _or the open field that the carnival had chosen to set up at. He could hear Kadar and Desmond yelling about the speed in_ which Ezio and Altair had turned the teacups. Leonardo was not faring any better than him.

He felt strong hands rubbing his back. He looked to the shoes. Bright red. Altair. He smacked at him as the next round of his food took the express train to the ground at his feet. Altair soon left and then Kadar helped him to one of the picnic benches. He was given some napkins and he wiped his face.

Leonardo was still in the field, Ezio holding his hair back. Suddenly a can of ginger ale was in front of him. Malik looked at Altair who smiled at him.

“Here,” he said as he sat down next to Malik, “drink this. You’ll feel better.”

“Why would spin them so fast, novice?”

“Maybe I wanted to see you sick as dog so I could baby you.”

“Next time,” Malik said as he let his fall to the warm shoulder of Altair, “I’ll be sure to aim at your shoes instead of my brothers.”

 

 


End file.
